A method for the soldering of an electronic component to a dielectric substrate is known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,998 B1. For this purpose, at least two connecting points composed of metal are provided on a surface of the substrate and are each covered with solder paste. The connections of the electronic component are then brought into contact with the connecting points on the substrate. The beam of a diode laser is then directed through that side of the substrate that is opposite the connecting points onto in each case one of the metallic connecting points until the solder paste on that connecting point melts. The wavelength of the laser beam is in this case selected such that the laser energy is mainly absorbed by the connecting point and not by the dielectric substrate. Once the connecting point has cooled down, there is a soldered joint between the connecting point and the connection of the electronic component.
Document DE 103 03 978 A1 describes a method for the production of a semiconductor component, in which a thin film semiconductor body is soldered on a mount. For this purpose, solder metals are in each case applied to the thin film semiconductor body and to the mount. The thin film semiconductor body and the mount are then joined to one another at an increased pressure and at a temperature which is above the melting point of the solder metals involved.